The Puppet Master Technique
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: Ingo recieves an unmarked package containing a mysterious purple notebook and a camera. He makes a new friend to help him solve the mysteries and secrets of the diary. But, he begins to realize that there may be something hidden behind her angelic face, and that the biggest secret of all may lie within her and her lost memories...
1. The Woman In Black

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! At this very moment, I am giving you a brand new story. Before I begin, I would like to thank my dear friend jazminewriter for the new idea for the story. This will be based on the video game Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. I haven't played the game in a while so; I am not sure how the first part will turn out. So, please enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Zathura's voice is in bold and the spirit's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

Deep in the heart of the Black Forest, there is a huge Western mansion where many occupants live under the watch of one woman. But, the house and occupants are not what they appear to be. These occupants were…trapped spirits under the control of The Woman In Black.

The Woman In Black was no mother figure. She would capture any man, woman, or child and she would take great pleasure in torturing these innocent people until their spirits were released. She would then dispose of the bodies and do the worst to the spirits…

She would steal their faces…

"_Please Zathura, I have done nothing wrong, please leave me alone."_

The Woman In Black angrily approached the young girl's spirit.

"**I told you to never say my name in this house. Now get over here so you can receive the proper punishment."**

"_But, I have done nothing to harm you or anyone else."_

"**As weak and as vulnerable as you are, ironically you're the most persistent captive I've ever had; always trying to escape, doing whatever you can. But you will never escape!"**

"**As your punishment, you are to spend the next 3 years with the other punished souls, in The Diary Of Faces."**

Before she could react, she was surrounded in a light and sucked into a purple, ratted book.

"**Like I said, you will never escape!"**

I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, this is going to be based of the game Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. I added my own details to make it a bit suspenseful-I hoped it worked out. By the way, I know that in my other story Zathura is male, but I decided to make Zathura female for this one. I want to once again thank my friend jazminewriter for her idea and I hope I didn't disappoint you!

With all that said…

Please rate and review!


	2. Into The Heart Of Darkness

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and MetallicViola for you kind reviews and inspiration regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: The memory is in **_Italic, _**the voices are in Bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_The Woman In Black had just imprisoned a young girl's spirit within The Diary Of Faces…_

_The girl imprisoned was Melina. She was left here when she was a mere infant. While she lived in the house, she had no friends, brothers, or sisters, she was always alone. When she was 7, she was given a diary which she wrote in every single day. But what she was unaware of is that as she wrote, she was talking to a spirit that never really existed._

_ -Melina's Memory#1-_

"**Help me please…"**

I was once again jolted awake by this voice. Every night this month, I've had this specific dream; a girl in a white dress, a creepy, old house, sheet music, a camera, and a weird looking book. I hated this so much, all these objects and images were keeping me up at night, distracting me during the day, and I just wanted it all to stop. After going into the bathroom and splashing cold water on my face, I went back to bed, hoping I could have at least a few hours of sleep, sadly that didn't happen.

The next day I was so behind on all my work at the Battle Subway, I was sent home early while my brother Emmet took over the remainder of my shift. As I'm leaving the subway and approaching the apartment building, the same desperate voice spoke to me again…

"**Please help me…"**

At that moment, I started to feel a massive wave of pain shoot through my head. When I reached the apartment I saw an unmarked package resting in front of the door, it wasn't very heavy when I picked it up, and so I figured it was a pillow or sheets. After taking the box inside and using a knife to tear off the tape, I very slowly opened the box and examined the objects carefully. I found a small bag with purple, black, red, and white lenses sealed in it. I pulled out another box and I found a weird looking camera, and finally, a small black pouch held a mysterious purple book. I placed these objects on my bedside table and sat on the bed so I could examine the book. When I opened it, the first page didn't have anything on it and the other pages had old photos and drawings in them. I didn't really think very much of what I found in the diary, so I left it open on the bed and looked over the camera. As I'm holding it, I found a piece of paper taped underneath it…

-The Camera Obscura-

This mysterious device is said to allow its holder to see the supernatural—things that are not of this world.

If this is true, what might happen if it were used to view the Diary of Faces?

The Diary of Faces…this is what the book must be. I noticed a slip of paper sticking out from the diary. It was weird because I hadn't noticed this paper earlier.

-The Purple Diary-

It's an old diary that has been whispered about in urban legends for as long as anyone can remember.

On the first page of the diary, eerie photographs and cryptic words…

Those who see the words that shouldn't be there, suddenly appearing on the page that was blank only a second before…

They're spirited away, and eventually found with a completely different appearance.

A corpse, with its face cut up…

This was way too creepy for me right now. I was about to leave the bedroom so I could get a glass of water, but, as I was halfway to the door, I heard the camera shutter. When I went to see what happened, I saw the diary opened to the first page where a message had appeared…

** "I've been waiting…"**

Before I could think or wonder about anything else, I felt an ominous force grab me and literally pull me into the Diary of Faces…

**Wow…now we are getting scary aren't we? Anyway, in case you are wondering about Melina's Memory in the beginning, every so chapters, I am going to place one of Melina's memories in the beginning of the chapter and what I want you guys to do (if you want to) is that after you finish reading a chapter with one of these memories in it, I want you to mark down the most vital parts of that memory (don't tell me-keep it to yourself). Reason why, I am asking you to do this is because I want to turn this piece not only into a story, but a little game as well. The main purpose of this "game" is to see if you can uncover Melina's most vital part in the story. Remember, you don't have to do this-only if you want to. Also, if you think my story-game idea isn't a very good idea, let me know and I will stop. Finally, I would like to once again give my thanks to jazminewriter and MetallicViolla for your kind words, and I hope you will stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. The New Friend With Lost Memories

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin anything, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and glaceonplushie for their kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to give you. One more thing, I hope you sleep well tonight.**

**Note: Melina's voice is in **_Italic _**and the spirit's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon or the game (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

After going through some dark portal after what seemed like an eternity, I finally reach the end and I landed in front of an old, Western house. Somehow, the camera managed to also arrive here through the portal as well. I stood in front of the house for a while until I finally decided to investigate the house. So, I picked up the camera and slowly walked inside.

The house's interior was dark, quiet, and eerie, every time I took a step, it echoed quite loudly in the darkened hallways. As I'm walking through the house, I really wasn't finding anything. I continued walking through hallway after hallway until I reached the deeper portion of the house. Once there, I found a little Chinese doll laying on the floor and in the hallway to my right, I could see a large dresser with a few pictures and a small white vase on it, going by instinct, I headed that way, Still looking through the camera, I continue my search, and just as I reached the end of the hall, I heard something crash. I turned around and noticed that the white vase had fallen.

I found that to be quite odd because the vase wasn't anywhere near the edge to the point where it could fall, and I didn't touch it, so that's when things started to feel uneasy. Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze and when I turned to my right, I saw a young girl in a white dress standing in the corner and walking into the next hallway. As I'm following her, I heard a very dark voice…

"I've been waiting…so long."

I heard the voice coming from behind a single wooden door. As I'm reaching for the door's knob, I heard a girl's voice yell…

"_Don't open it! She's in there!"_

When I turned around, I saw the young girl in the white dress staring at me with a frightened look on her face. Before I could react to catching a glimpse of the supernatural, the girl sort of lunged at me, and then everything went black.

"_Where am I?"_

I was awakened by a soft, feminine voice. After lifting myself from the ground, I realized I was back in the apartment and the girl was looking around, asking herself questions.

"_Did we escape the book?"_

After a while, she notices that I'm awake and she slowly comes toward me.

"_I apologize for scaring you so, but you didn't belong in the house, and I had to get you out because I couldn't let you be the next target of The Woman In Black."_

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"_Once again I apologize, my name is Melina. I am one of The Woman In Black's prisoners."_

"My name's Ingo. Who's The Woman In Black?"

"_I'm afraid I don't remember much. All I remember is that she's a demon who steals people's faces and that I've been running from her, and I'm also afraid of that house. I even have no idea how I got there either."_

Melina looks down at the floor and when she sees the diary, she starts to panic.

"_That's The Diary Of Faces, where did you get that?"_

Before I could answer, the both of us heard a creepy voice coming from the diary…

"Help me…"

I used the camera to find the page the voice was coming from. When I found the page and took a picture, a creepy looking man just came out of the page and literally started walking around the room. What made this creepier is that his eyes and mouth were sewn shut and somehow he was still able to see and speak…

**Well my friends, I hope I didn't scare you too badly. I warn you, from this point on, it will get creepier. I would once again thank jazminewriter and Glaceonplushie for their kind reviews and inspiration. Once more, I hope you guys sleep well tonight.**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. The Battle With The Blind And Mute Man

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and Glaceonplushie for their reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends, enjoy the chapter, and I hope you sleep well tonight!**

**Note: Melina's voice and her memory are in **_Italic _**and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito or anything related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_Melina's one of The Woman In Black's prisoners who's been running from her for a long time. She vaguely remembers The Woman In Black or how she ended up in the house that she's so afraid of._

_ -Melina's Memory # 2-_

"_Ingo, try using the camera to dispel this man's evil spirit."_

I did what Melina told me to do and grabbed the camera, and when I looked through it, I saw a whole new perspective of the room; it was now black and sinister looking. After a while, the creepy-looking man jumped out from behind the bed and started to limp and throw blood-like balls at me. While dodging, I ended up snapping a picture of this guy and I realized that he was becoming weaker. After a few more shots, he let out an ear-piercing scream and then he dissolved into nothing.

When this was over, Melina spoke again…

"_That camera…that's The Camera Obscura, isn't it?"_

"Yes, it is Melina."

After I answered her, I found a piece of paper on the floor…

-The Man's Memo-

When my sister vanished,

I found a bunch of purple flowers.

And a diary with a purple cover.

Just like the urban legend.

And like in the legend…

My sister never returned.

I didn't believe what she'd been telling me.

The diary is the only lead I have.

Even if its curse turns out to be true,

What choice do I have?

I don't believe the urban legend,

But if I should disappear, I pray

That someone finds my sister.

-Kaito Hasebe-

I was confused at the moment…Who was Kaito?"

"_That was Kaito, he was one of the spirits that was trapped in the house. We must have dispelled his evil spirit."_

A few moments after Melina said that, a new message had appeared in place of the old one…it was about Kaito.

-Kaito Hasebe-

A man in search of his missing sister.

He investigated the Diary Of Faces

In hopes of finding her.

What did he discover?

What was he trying to tell us?

He went after his sister

And became trapped in the diary.

What terrible fate did he suffer?

"_He was searching for his sister, and became trapped in the diary. We need to find out more about him."_

"What if I took a picture of the next page?"

"_That's a good idea, Ingo. Please do that now."_

So, I took a picture of the next page, and a scrap of paper came out.

-Scrap Of Paper-

My sister vanished, leaving only the Diary Of Faces behind.

Since investigating this diary, I've started seeing hallucinations, just like my sister said before she had disappeared.

Hallucinations that take me inside a house.

Whose bloody handprint is on the photo of that door?

I push the door open every night, hoping the blood isn't my sister's.

I put my hand over that bloody handprint every night.

Every night, I push open the door and go inside.

I keep hoping to find my sister on the other side of the door.

Then the note vanished…

"_He wants us to help him; we have to follow him somehow."_

"Yes, Melina, but how do we follow him?"

"_Kaito said something about a photo of a door. If there's a picture, capture it with the camera, and maybe we'll find something."_

I did what she told me to do and after taking a picture of the next page, a bloodied handprint had appeared. I repeated Kaito's actions by placing my hand over the bloody handprint. But, when I pushed down on it…

A bloody hand jumped out of the page and tried to grab my hand…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Glaceonplushie for their reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch you guys and stay tuned for more! Once more, I hope you sleep well tonight!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Man Who Was Looking For His Sister

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for your kind reviews and inspiration regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Melina's voice is in **_Italic_**, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito or anything related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

"_Get back, Ingo! Get back!"_

I backed away from the diary, and the hand fully emerged, and started reaching towards me. I noticed that the hand had a massive cut on the palm; maybe snapping a photo of the cut will weaken it. As I guessed, I snapped a picture and it fell back in the book. After getting rid of two more bloody hands, they all disappeared and a piece of paper fell on the floor…

The White Hands

Those hands that tried to protect the diary.

Were they manifested of Kaito's will?

Or were they used by The Woman In Black?

I defeated the hands and went through the door.

My vision started to spin, I closed my eyes.

And when the sensation passed, I opened them.

After reading the note, the door in the picture had opened, and I was sucked into the Diary Of Faces once again. This time I was in the heart of the house and the hallways seemed a bit more sinister. Soon, I heard a disturbing voice…

**"…Never escape…You can't hide."**

Then I heard a noise that sounded like a man moaning in pain. I followed the voice and ended up in front of a slightly opened door. After looking in, I saw a man on his hands and knees, moaning in pain. I looked up and I saw a woman in a black dress with red stains and she had pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. When she turned and looked at me, I realized something I never knew…

This was The Woman In Black…and the man on the floor was Kaito; his eyes and mouth were still sewn shut.

Soon he crawled out of the room, and when he looked at me, his eyes and mouth just ripped open, leaving a bloody trail running down his cheeks and chin. Then he lunged at me, and I was out of the house. I was back in the bedroom in its darkened state. I heard Kaito's moan, and I knew I had to fight him again.

However…Kaito was much faster and he was calling up White Hands to help him out. Going by Melina's advice, I dealt with the hands first, then I dealt with Kaito. By using the same method I used earlier, Kaito was once again defeated and sent back into the diary.

"_Do you remember Ingo?" That was Kaito. The Woman In Black took his face."_

"Yes, I do remember Kaito, somehow he escaped."

After answering Melina, I heard Kaito's voice coming from the camera…

**My face burns**

**I'm disappearing…**

**Forgetting everything…**

**I can't see…**

**I can't escape…**

**At least she…Shio…**

"Melina, did you hear that?"

"_Yes, I heard it too. He's gone-His face was taken. Yet, he tried to tell us something. Maybe there was something there where he had disappeared."_

Suddenly, a notebook fell onto the floor…

Kaito's Notebook

The Diary Of Faces…

My sister came to me and told me she was scared, but I didn't take her seriously.

Those who see writing appear on the first page of the diary—the one with nothing on it—vanish.

Their bodies are later discovered with no eyes or mouth, their faces…taken.

Since my sister disappeared, I haven't heard anything about an unidentified body turning up.

Maybe I still have time…

"_Even at the end, he was thinking of his sister. I think that's what he tried to tell us."_

I watched Melina for a few moments until she started to grasp her head in pain."

"_I sense an energy within the diary. It's her…The Woman In Black. A page with nothing on it, where her words appear."_

"_Ingo, please take a picture of the first page; we need to know The Woman In Black's words…"_

After snapping a picture of the first page, two sentences appeared on the page…

I see you. You will never escape…

"_She's watching us. There's no escape. Do you understand Ingo? You're cursed…If you don't break the curse; she's going to…take your face."_

"What do you mean I'm cursed?!"

"_I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."_

"_However, what I can tell you is that The Camera Obscura helped us escape the house. And because of that, we've managed to learn something about the curse."_

"_So, let's review what we've discovered."_

"_There might be something that can help us escape our fate."_

"_We've got Kaito's information, my memories…"_

"_I'm sorry Ingo; I've done nothing but order you around up until now. I can tell you have many questions."_

"_So, is there anything you want to ask me?"_

**I hope you liked it! I want to once again thank jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their reviews and giving me the inspiration to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. The Friend With More Lost Memories

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter for her kind review on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friend, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Melina's voice is in **_Italic _**and the article is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Spirit Camera or Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

I did have many questions for Melina, but I didn't want to overwhelm her with them, so I decided to ask only a few of them.

"Well, could you tell me about yourself?

"_You want to know about me? I'm so sorry, but I just can't remember. I don't know why I was trapped in that house. Or for how long…I may have been there for a very long time. I just can't remember. It was so dark and so terrifying. I was always running, hiding…That's all I remember. I'm sorry."_

"That's fine…What can you tell me about the curse?"

"_The curse you now bear…To be pulled into the diary and have your face taken. The one's whose faces have been taken, carrying her darkness inside them. It consumes them from the inside, and when there's nothing left…The darkness bursts free-from their eyes, from their mouths, transforming them. No longer human, they become evil, vengeful spirits…Like Kaito."_

"_If his notes are accurate, all that's left of him now is a faceless corpse. To escape that same fate, we have to find a way to break the curse. A way to escape the diary."_

"Is there any way to prevent The Woman In Black from catching us?"

"_I'm not so sure, but there must be something we can do. How can we stop her from catching us and taking our faces?"_

"_How can we escape the diary's curse?"_

"Well, Melina maybe we can find something in the house?"

"_The house? You might be right. If we can get inside the house, we're sure to learn something. But, I have no idea how to get inside. Even if we do get inside, we might not be able to get out. And…she's in there. If she finds us…"_

"_How can we escape the diary's curse?"_

"I really don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry."

"_Do you have anything else? I can tell you have more questions to ask me."_

"One more thing…What can you tell me about The Camera Obscura?"

"_It's a very mysterious object…How does it see what it sees?" Its power allowed us to escape the house, but it's a danger as well."_

"How's the camera a danger?"

"_It's a danger because the camera connects the diary to the house. It might be the reason you first appeared in the house. There's no question…we need the camera…"_

"_Ingo, there are pages in The Diary Of Faces we haven't looked at yet…These pages might contain information about the others trapped in the house. There may also be clues about how to escape the curse."_

As soon as Melina said that, the small pouch of lenses started to glow. When I opened it, the purple one levitated out of the pouch and adjusted itself on the camera.

"_You now have The Purple Mirror Lens; with this, we can uncover even more secrets within the diary."_

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared on the floor…

My Story

A photo of me with my face taken

rose up from the pages of the diary.

There's a message in the notebook

that was left behind by Kaito.

Those who are pulled into the diary are eventually

found with neither mouth nor eyes.

Can a way to escape the curse be found within the diary?

After reading the note, both Melina and I heard an eerie, taunting child's voice from the diary…

"**Ha…Ha…Ha!"**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I would once again thank jazminewriter for her kind review and giving me the inspiration for me to continue this. Thanks again my friend and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. Let's Play Hide And Seek

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter, GlaceonPlushie, and HorrorPrincessOfJapan for their kind reviews regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Melina's memory and her voice are in **_Italic, _**Koji's voice is bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koji, Kaito, or anything related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_While trapped in the house, Melina spent most of her time running and hiding from The Woman In Black. She very vaguely remembers anything about herself, except her name. She knows about the curse and the camera obscura, but nothing more. Melina hopes by investigating The Diary Of Faces, she can recover her lost memories and learn more about The Woman In Black and how to stop her._

_ -Melina's Memory#3-_

The mocking child's voice once again spoke from the diary…

"**Ha…Ha…Ha…Let's play!"**

"_Did you hear that? It sounded like a child, find the page the voice is coming from, and snap a picture. Maybe we'll find him that way."_

After scanning through the diary, I found the page with a boy holding a mask and his face scribbled out. When I snapped a picture, a purple mist covered the photo."

"_The mist is sealing the photo away. We need to get rid of it…Try switching lenses…"_

I switched to The Purple Mirror Lens, snapped another picture, and the purple mist vanished and a bunch of vines appeared on the page.

"_Maybe those vines are keeping the child inside."_

I snapped the page once again, and the vines vanished. Suddenly, I heard the child's voice through the Camera Obscura.

"**Ha…Ha…Ha…Let's play!"**

Soon after hearing the voice, a paper emerged from the diary…

The Lost Boy's Invitation

Come play with me…

If you win, you get a prize.

If you lose, you have to stay.

You can't escape, I'm waiting for you.

"_He said, Let's play…"_

_If you win, you get a prize…_

_If you lose, you have to stay…_

The child spoke again…

"**C'mon let's play…Let's play Hide-And-Seek! I'll hide, then you try to find me. If you can't find me, you have to play with me…forever."**

"**I'm in a hole in a place by another guy's face."**

The boy left the page, and went to another page in the book.

"**I'm ready!"**

"_We need to find the page he's hiding in…"_

As I'm searching the book, the only thing I could hear is his mocking, eerie voice taunting me the entire time by saying random things…at random times…

"**Find me…Are you ready?...Over here!...Not there!...Ha…Ha…Ha!"**

After finding a picture of Kaito with a hole next to him, I snapped a photo and the boy came out.

"**You found me…You won't find me again!"**

"**Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are…"**

"**I'm ready!"**

"_So, we're looking for stars? Or maybe we're not…"_

I found a page with a crumpled picture of a boy with a moon and stars, snapped a picture, and he appeared again…

"**You found me again! I guess you're pretty good!"**

"**Take note-the perfect place to read me is in bed!"**

"**I'm ready!"**

"_Does he mean a note we read in bed?"_

The only page that matched that hint was the page with the piano sheet music. I snapped a picture, and he appeared again…

"**Rats!-I wish I could play the piano, but I'd rather play more Hide-And-Seek!"**

"**To some, I'm lucky, to others I'm not! Cross paths with me and find out what's what!"**

"_Cross paths?" That's what we're trying to do! How does that help us find him?"_

I found a picture of a boy walking down a path from a lighthouse. After taking a picture, he once again emerged from the diary…

"**I can't believe it! Well, I guess a promise is a promise. I have a prize for you."**

After he said that, he vanished…

"_He's gone. Is he trying to lure us into the diary? He may be trying to tell us something."_

As soon as Melina said that, a small object fell on the floor. I ended up lifting a blue brooch, and when I opened it, I found Melina's picture inside.

"_That's me…Why would that boy have a picture of me?"_

A piece of paper emerged from the diary…

Story

A boy appeared out of the diary

and challenged us to a game of Hide-And-Seek

He gave us a prize for beating him-

a brooch containing a picture of Melina.

Why did he have it? By going after the boy,

perhaps Melina can recover her lost memories.

"_Does that boy know me? I just can't remember…I'm sorry. We have to find that boy. Where did he go?"_

"**I'm right here."**

Suddenly, the brooch started to move…It was reacting to his voice…it might help us find him. It moved to a page with several characters on it…The brooch stopped at one of them…

"_Look! The brooch! It stopped at one of the characters."-"be"-"hi"-"nd"._

"_It stopped…Is the boy trying to tell us where he is? Maybe he's playing another game. The brooch pointed out characters to tell us where he's hiding. Please look for him."_

We heard his eerie voice…

"**I'm right behind you."**

I looked behind me, then he said…

"**I'm right here…"**

He appeared in front of me and he started another battle. Using the same method from Kaito and the hands, I sent the boy back into the book.

"_Are you all right? The boy ran away. He's trapped in the house so be careful. If you lose his game, he may take you back with him. What's that on the floor?"_

The Torn Piece Of Paper

There's a house in the book

The Dark Lady found me

and she's my big sister now.

I was all alone, but now I 

have someone to play with.

It's pretty neat.

It's scary, though, If you run away,

you have to lose your face.

There were lots of other people,

but they all lost their faces.

I hope that by wearing a mask

will help me keep my face.

My name is Koji.

Please take me with you.

"_Dark Lady, he must mean The Woman In Black. He's been trapped in the house with her for so long that he latched on to her because he was so lonely. He knows he can't run away. If he does, she'll take his face. That's so sad…It might be dangerous, but is we play with him some more, we might learn something new. Let's find him."_

"**Find me…Take me with you…"**

"_It's him. He's hiding somewhere, hiding his face behind that mask."_

"**Let's play a new game. What will you get if you win this time? Let's see…I know! I'll tell you a secret…A secret about the Dark Lady."**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I would once again like to thank jazminewriter, glaceonplushie, and HorrorPrincessOfJapan for their reviews, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	8. The Pawns In Her Game

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews regarding the previous chapter as well as the inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Melina's voice is in **_Italic, _**Koji's and the dark voice is Bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirit Camera or Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_If we beat his game, he'll tell us a secret about The Woman In Black…Let's find him and play his game; remember, he said something about having a mask…_

I found a page with four masks on it. I snapped a picture, and Koji emerged from the page.

"**Do you think you can find me if I hide in one of these four masks? Which mask will I be behind? I'll be the one I look at last."**

All the masks literally sprouted eyes, and I heard Koji's voice coming from the red mask.

"**Here I am!" You'd better watch close."**

The eyes of all four masks started to move, so I kept track of the eyes and which mask was looked at last.

"**Move close to the mask you think I'm behind. But shhhh…Be quiet."**

He was hiding behind the green one…I moved closer, snapped a photo, and Koji appeared…

"**You found me! You won't find me again. I'm gonna hide now, so back up. You need to see all four masks to play. This time's for real. Hee…hee…hee…More than one mask might look around."**

"**Here I am! You'd better watch close."**

From the green mask, he started to move to another mask…

"**You're not gonna find me."**

This time, he ended up in the blue mask…

"**No fair! Let's play one more time…I'm gonna hide now, so back up. You need to see all four masks to play."**

"**I'm gonna move really fast this time, so watch close. If you lose, you have to play with me forever."**

"**Here I am!You better watch close."**

From the blue one, he started to move very quickly to another mask…

"**You'll never find me."**

Once again…he was in the blue mask…

"**I guess I lost…Are you ready to hear a secret? Come closer, I need to tell you before the Dark Lady finds us…"**

Suddenly, I heard The Woman In Black's voice…

"**There you are! You'll never escape. There's nowhere to hide from me."**

A huge piece of the blue mask was ripped off…

_That was The Woman In Black! Did she find him? We have to help him! Try looking through the hole."_

I moved the camera closer to the hole, and I was taken back into the house. Once there, I heard a boy scream…I looked in a corner of the room I was in, and there was The Woman In Black looming over a child. She started to laugh, and then she said…

"**Never…escape…"**

She walked away from the boy and approached me…

"_No…The boy! His face! The Woman In Black used us to find the boy. She took his face. He's going to end up like Kaito. Just a vengeful spirit…Do you understand what will happen the next time we see him?"_

A piece of paper had fallen onto the diary…

Story

The boy Koji's face was taken.

He left behind information

about The Woman In Black

She brings people into the house

and takes the face of anyone who tries to escape.

Like Kaito and Koji did…

_I wonder where he is now. What did he want from us? What was he trying to tell us?"_

"**Take me with you…"**

_It's him again! He's still trying to tell us something. I wonder if there's a page in the diary we can check."_

I found a page with a half crumpled picture of a boy with no face. When I snapped a picture, I heard the boy's voice…

"**Help me…Take me with you…"**

_His voice…It sounds like it's been crushed. I can't understand him. His voice is all distorted, like the drawing. Is there a way to return it to normal?"_

I took another picture, and it started moving, his voice was also heard…

"**Face…Face…Face…"**

_The picture started moving. And that's his voice…What's he saying? He's somewhere in that drawing. Can we fix it somehow? There's an odd blank space on one side. It's like the drawing is crumpled up."_

In an attempt to smooth it out, I slammed my hand on the crumpled side, which was successful. As soon as I did that, the drawing had changed…

"_It's a drawing of a boy without a face. And now it's come true. He was in this page, but now…I think he might be somewhere near us."_

I took another picture and drops of blood started to fall on it.

"_Is that blood? It's coming from above you."_

I looked up at the ceiling, and on his hands and knees was a quite demonic looking Koji.

As the battle with Koji began, I had to use the camera's radar in order to keep track of him. He was not the eerie child; he was now a threatening vengeful spirit. Koji kept threatening me the entire time…

"**Take your face…Lose your face…"**

When he was defeated and sent back, his voice echoed through the diary…

"**Take me with you…"**

Koji's Cry

The Dark Lady is waiting.

But not just for anyone,

and not for me.

So, I'm leaving.

I don't need a big sister

whose nothing but scary.

I found the Dark Lady's secret

inside of something nice.

If you find the secret, you can leave.

So come over here with me.

Then take me with you.

_Those were his last words…He wanted to escape so badly. He wanted us to notice him…To help him. I'm so sorry…We might be the reason why The Woman In Black found him. The boy's last words… There's something about what he said._

The both of us heard a dark voice…

"**Stay with me."**

"_It's The Woman In Black! The diary showed her words before. Let's look at that page again."_

"Stay With Me."

"_Stay with me…She caught Kaito and Koji, and now they're both gone. They tried to escape the diary to get away from her, but she wouldn't let them. She wants someone to stay with her. It's not much information, but we've learned some things about The Woman In Black. Let's think about what we've learned. Is there anything you want to ask me?"_

"What can you tell me about the boy?"

"_I'm wondering if Koji was trapped in the house longer than Kaito…Koji said that everyone had lost their faces. Which means he knows of others beside Kaito who've had their faces taken. How many times did he see that happen? He's just a boy…He was scared and tried to run away. And look what happened to him…All he wanted was a sister…a family."_

"What can you tell me about The Woman In Black?"

"_If you try to leave, she'll take your face. She won't let anyone escape the house. That's why she's chasing us. But why does she imprison people? Why does she take their faces? She must have a reason. It's like Koji said…"The Dark Lady is waiting."_

"How about the brooch?"

"_My picture's in this brooch. Why did the boy give it to us? He found it somewhere in the house. And since my photo was in it, he tried to tell me something. Something about the brooch's owner? Someone who must know me…The secret he tried to tell us…Was it about the brooch?"_

"I have nothing else."

"_The curse of the diary…The Woman In Black pulls people in and traps them within the diary. Why is she doing this? What's driving her actions? _

"Well, Melina…Maybe it's us…"

"_No, Ingo, I don't think that's right. Me, you, Kaito, and Koji, I don't know what connects us all, but…She must have a reason for pulling people into the diary. "I've been waiting…" That's what she keeps saying. What's driving her actions?"_

"Maybe she's acting on a grudge?"

"_No, I don't think that's it. She's pulling people in, taking their faces, and turning them into evil spirits. It's terrible…But do you remember what she said in the message that appeared? "Stay with me." That's not something someone holding a grudge would say. She's been waiting a very long time for someone. Is she lonely? _

I noticed that Melina was starting to tense up a bit…

"_Sorry…I felt like I was on the verge of remembering something…being trapped in the house, scared and alone."_

"Maybe she's looking for someone…"

"_Yes. That might be right. Do you remember what Koji said…"But not just for anyone, and not for me." She must be waiting for someone. That's probably why she pulls people into the diary, but I don't know who she's looking for. If we figure out who it is and take that person to her, maybe that will break the curse. Kaito and Koji became those…things, and now they're gone. They tried to escape, but The Woman In Black caught them. There are others trapped in the diary…Maybe one of them knows something about her. Someone she hasn't found and is hiding…not trying to escape. Someone like me…afraid…hiding. There still might be someone in the house…in the dark."_

Suddenly the pouch of lenses started to glow again…The green lens had emerged and adjusted itself on the camera…

"_You now have The Darkness Lens; with this, we can now see things concealed in darkness."_

"_Let's use the power of this new lens to find new people. Maybe someone in the darkness can tell us about The Woman In Black, and we can find out who she's waiting for…I just hope it doesn't turn out to be…one of us…"_

**Who do you think she's waiting for? Is she waiting for Ingo, Melina, or another person in the house? Who knows?! We'll just have to wait and see… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to once again thank jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for reviews and inspiration. Thanks my friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review! **


	9. The Consequences Of Playing The Song

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, but I had a whole bunch of things that were getting in the way of this. But now that's over and we can continue on with this little horror fest! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Melina's and the girl's voices are in **_Italic, _**the dark voice is in bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Spirit Camera or Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

Story

The Woman In Black is waiting for someone.

That's what the boy said.

The person she's waiting for may hold a secret about how to escape the curse.

I need to search new pages and look for clues.

Who is The Woman In Black looking for?

I looked down at The Diary Of Faces and started studying a picture of a very life like doll. When I looked up, Melina was starting to tense up again…

"_Sorry, I'm…I feel like I'm close to remembering something. That doll is the same as the one in my memories. That page…It has something to do with me. Who is that girl? Do I know her? Look! There's something on the floor. I wonder if it belonged to her…"_

The Girl's Diary

Ever since I found that book,

I've been hearing a song in my dreams.

I wonder if it's the music in the book?

The notes don't seem to match up, though.

It's really beautiful, but sad too.

In the pauses of the music, I can also hear a mournful melody.

The woman who wears black…

Does she want me to play this song?

I finally figured it out by looking closely at the sheet music.

I was confused by the ink stains.

Now I know how it goes.

If I play it for her, I wonder if The Woman In Black will be happy.

Suddenly, a soft melody started to play…

"_I hear music. Can you hear it too? It's very familiar. Yes, I remember it…It's a song I liked."_

Soon, the music stopped…

"_Where was that coming from? If I could just hear it again! I feel like I'm close to remembering something. Something important…Can you figure out where that music was coming from? Please…If I hear it again, I might remember something."_

I found a page with sheet music drenched in ink stains. After switching to The Darkness Lens, the ink stains disappeared…

"_I can see the parts that were covered in ink."_

I snapped another picture and the music started to play, but it didn't sound right…

"_Something's wrong. This isn't the right song. But, I've seen this sheet music before…Is there something wrong with the sheet music?"_

The music started to play again…

"_No, this isn't right…The parts that were covered in ink… They didn't look right."_

I turned the diary around, snapped a picture, and the music played-correctly this time. After it stopped playing, ink blotches covered the picture, and I was pulled into the house again. I entered this room where someone was playing the song on the piano and a girl crying behind a flowered curtain. The girl turned around, gasped, and I was pulled out again…When I returned, the music had stopped once again.

"_Someone trembling in the dark…Like I was…I was in the house, alone, and scared in the darkness…But then I played that beautiful song…Yes, I remember. That song, I listened to it, with someone important to me. Someone from my family."_

Story

Melina remembers a song and a doll.

There was a scared girl trembling in the dark.

Melina mentioned someone from her family.

Is this girl related to Melina?

If she can be rescued, perhaps Melina's memory will return.

"_Someone from my family was with me in the house. When I was afraid, she would play that song. That frightened girl…Was she part of my family? I can hear her…she's so afraid…"_

The girl's voice had echoed in my mind…

The Girl's Cry

It's so dark. Help me…

The shadow on the screen…

The woman is there.

Here she comes again.

I'm so scared. Help me…

I don't want to play that song anymore…

I've had enough.

I'm not a doll.

It's so dark. Please help me…

"_She's crying for help. She's somewhere in the dark. Somewhere in the house, in the pages of the diary. She…might be a member of my family. Please…We have to help her! The Woman In Black might be nearby. We have to help the girl before The Woman In Black finds her…She's hiding in the dark. Somewhere on the other side of that screen."_

A creepy, crackling noise could be heard…

"_Was that her?"_

I found a dark page with a curtain on it; I switched to The Darkness Lens and took a picture. Soon a small light appeared and I saw a young girl pleading to a woman…

"_Please leave me alone!"_

"**Never escape!"**

The woman reached at the girl's face and started to pull…

"_Aahh!..."_

The girl screamed and a huge piece of the curtain was ripped off…

"_The girl! The Woman In Black found her! We still need to help her! Maybe if we lit up the other side of the page, we can see what's going on."_

I looked at the next page and I found a small picture of a lamp. After switching lenses, I took a picture and the lamp turned on.

"_The lamp turned on!"_

I flipped to the previous page and the hole was lit up. I moved the camera closer, and I was once again pulled into the house. I ended up in a different room and when I looked up, I saw a tall woman in a red and black dress and covered with vines…The Woman In Black…She leaned over at me, snickered, and then she walked off. There was a girl passed out in front of me; before I could react, she started to quickly crawl towards me and when she looked up, her eyes and mouth were sewn shut and she started another battle…

While battling, she suddenly vanished…

"_She's hiding in the darkness…"_

I switched to The Darkness Lens and she came back out and we continued fighting. I could hear her voice throughout…

"_Help me…Let me go…"_

After a while, the doll-like voice echoed through The Camera Obscura…

The Doll-Like Voice

I'm just a replacement doll.

A replacement for someone important.

She's been waiting for someone for a long time.

If she can find the person she's waiting for, she won't be alone anymore.

My face will get taken away.

I'll be broken.

I…

I'm not a doll.

I'm not a replacement.

I want to go home.

"_We couldn't save her. She might have known who I am. She might have been family. In her last words, she mentioned being a "replacement for someone important…" She was pulled into The Diary Of Faces to take someone's place… All because she played that song. The Woman In Black treated her like a plaything…like a doll. She made her play that song…That song I liked. She's been waiting for someone for a long time."_

Story

The girl Melina thought might be family had herb face taken by The Woman In Black.

Did Melina lose more than her memory?

Did she also lose a loved one?

The girl's words remained after she vanished.

She was brought to the house as a replacement.

"_Who was she? The Woman In Black treated her like a plaything and then…took her face. Did you hear her last words? She said,"I'm not a replacement." She said, "I want to go home…"_

As soon as Melina said that, the red lens emerged from the pouch and adjusted itself on the camera.

"_You know have The Restoration Lens. With this new lens, we can reconstruct the past."_

"_Did the camera react to her voice? Maybe there's still something she wants to tell us. I wonder if this new lens will cause any changes in the diary. There's something there where the girl was…"_

I looked down and found a crumpled piece of paper…

The Crumpled Page

Today, too, I hear that song when I close my eyes.

I hear the woman calling me, Not me—someone else's name.

Am I inside the diary?

I heard about it at school—about The Diary Of Faces. Something about this song too…

If you play the music in the diary, you become its prisoner.

You'll be a replacement for someone.

I can't sleep. I'm afraid of the dark.

I told my brother, but he wouldn't listen.

He said I was just tired, that I was just being a little baby.

I wish that was true.

No, that's not my name.

My name is Shiori.

Shiori Hasebe.

How can I make you forgive me?

Should I apologize?

Help me Help me Help me

Help me Help me Help me

Help me Help me Help me

Help me Help me Help me

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

"_Is this a page from her diary? Maybe she wrote it before being trapped…Shiori…Her name is Shiori. Shiori Hasebe…Hasebe? She's his sister!_

**I hope you liked it! I know I didn't put a memory in the beginning but don't worry it will come-I promise! Anyway, I would like to once again thank jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks again my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. The Bond That Must Be Severed

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter for her review regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friend and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Melina's voice and her memory are in **_Italic_**, the dark voices are in Bold and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Spirit Camera or Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_Melina still vaguely remembers what's happened to her. But by working together with Ingo, they have discovered objects and hints that hopefully help Melina regain her lost memories. The Woman In Black said her name is Zathura. But somehow, Melina knows that The Woman In Black is lying…_

_ -Melina's Memory #4-_

"_Shiori…Hasebe? Ingo, that's Kaito's missing sister! We need to reunite her with her brother. I think that's what she wanted."_

I went to the page with Kaito's picture, switched to The Restoration Lens, and when I took a photo, a girl appeared next to Kaito.

"_Like I said, she's Kaito's sister. She wasn't my family…Maybe the person I remember from my family is already gone. Or maybe she's somewhere else. Do you see this? On the page next to Kaito's…"_

I took a picture of that page and a small notebook rose from it…

Kaito Hasebe's Journal

Shiori's last words before she disappeared…

"The Woman In Black is getting close. She calls me by the wrong name and makes me play that song in the diary—the same thing over and over."

"I've tried to tell her who I am, but she won't believe me. She lost somebody important, and I'm that person's replacement-the person who loved that song…"

Until it happened, I thought it was impossible for my sister to fall victim to the diary's curse.

And for me to suffer the same fate…

There must be some clue in her diary or last words.

"_This is Kaito's journal…Is there something he's still trying to tell us? Kaito, Koji, Shiori…They're all gone. They all tried to tell us something…And I've started to remember things. Let's try and piece it all together. What are you wondering about?"_

How about your family?

"_I was in the house with someone from my family. We were scared for so long. I thought it might have been Shiori, but she's Kaito's sister…not mine. She wasn't part of my family."_

What about the sheet music?

"_When I heard that song, I remembered. I was with someone in that dark house…I liked that song. I played it all the time. I wanted someone in my family to hear it…Shiori played the song. And then The Woman In Black…She trapped Shiori in the house to replace someone."_

What about the doll?

"_The doll and the sheet music…Those pages overlap with my memories. We've got all these bits and pieces…We just need to tie them together. Do you have any ideas? What is this information trying to tell us?"_

I had a thought, but it might hurt Melina's feelings. But, it could help us, so I decided to tell her…

"Well, Melina, maybe The Woman In Black is searching for you."

"_Yes, Ingo, I think you're right. The Woman In Black wanted to hear that song. And it's a song I know. A song I liked…She wanted to hear the same song I used to play…The Woman In Black isn't just waiting for someone. She's waiting for me. Her curse has taken so many people. If it has anything to do with me…She's been waiting for so long…Waiting for me. If I meet The Woman In Black, I might be able to end the curse."_

Suddenly, the both of us heard a very dark sinister voice…

"**I found you…I won't let you escape again…"**

"_It's her! Her voice must be coming from where Shiori was. The photo of the doll…"_

I turned to the page with the doll, switched to The Restoration Lens, and snapped a picture. Afterwards, The Woman In Black appeared behind the doll.

"_The doll I loved…She's connected to the doll too. That's why she treated Shiori like one. But she has no need for a replacement doll now. She's found the real thing. She's found…me."_

Story

Melina thought Shiori might be family, but Shiori's the sister of another victim, Kaito. Melina's memories seem to be mysteriously linked to The Woman In Black's actions. Melina now believes that the person The Woman In Black is waiting for is her.

"_The Woman In Black is waiting for me. If I meet with her maybe I can put an end to this curse. But, if I'm wrong, we'll both pay for my mistake, and I don't want that. Let's investigate the older records within the diary. I need to know if meeting with her is the right thing to do. There must be something in the old records about why the curse is linked to the diary. Old records, old memories…They're buried in time, their color lost…Ah!"_

Melina started to become frightened of something. It might had something to do with those old, colorless records.

"_They're looking at me!"_

I began to hear a whole bunch of voices, so I found a page with what looked like people in a hospital room and snapped a picture with The Restoration Lens.

"_I remember this photo. It was in the house. I hate it."_

Suddenly the picture started to glow and voices were heard…

"**We found you!"**

The people in the picture all turned around and looked at Melina…

"_Stop staring at me! I didn't do anything! I don't know anything! Please…let me go…I'm sorry. I hate that picture. Ah! I can hear them. No! It's not me you want!"_

"**Why did you run?!"**

The Villager's Voices

The rite is the only way to save the village. We must welcome the spirits.

We must invite a spirit into the shrine maiden, the vessel, she who holds no bonds.

If we don't act soon, it will be too late. We must perform the rite, or our village is doomed.

The maiden's escaped. We must find her and seal her eyes and mouth.

"_Invite a spirit? Save the village? What is this rite? I don't understand any of this. But that very last line…Seal her eyes and mouth…The Woman In Black takes people's faces. Is that the same thing?"_

"**Must be sealed…"**

"_Who was that? That wasn't The Woman In Black."_

"**For the rite…"**

"**Never escape…"**

"_Someone's calling from the diary. For the…rite?"_

I looked at a picture of what looked like an old village and snapped a photo.

"_I've seen this drawing before. And I've heard that warning again and again."Never escape…Seal the eyes and mouth"_

Some purple mist started to form around the drawing.

"_That purple mist…is something hidden in this drawing?"_

I switched to The Purple Mirror Lens and the mist vanished. But like the last time, there were a series of vines covering the picture; they vanished after I snapped another picture.

A completely different picture appeared with people surrounding another person.

"_Is this the rite of sealing the eyes and mouth? Why would they do that?"_

"**Must be sealed…"**

"**The spirit…For the village…The spirit must never escape."**

The picture reverted back to normal, and I was in another battle.

I found myself fighting an old woman who was moving really fast. After shooting her twice, she vanished and The Woman In Black appeared…

"**Remember me? I've been waiting for you."**

She lunged at me and I started to have visions and a whole scene played in my mind…

There were three men breaking into the house with a frightened girl inside. Once inside, they started searching for her…

"**Where is she? We have to find her!"**

The girl sees the men and runs down several hallways and into a large room to hide from them.

"**The sacrifice…Find the sacrifice…"**

The men started to approach the room she was hiding in…

"**There! She must be in there!"**

They opened the door and approached her. One of them reached at her…

"**It's for the village. We have no choice."**

He grabbed her and left the house.

"**Never escape…Never escape…"**

"_That was The Woman In Black's memory. She ran from the rite, but the villagers caught her. And that old woman…She completed the rite. The Woman In Black's eyes and mouth were sewn shut…Why did she show that to us?"_

I found a piece of paper where the old woman was…

The Old Woman's Note

The mysterious plague continues to take our villagers. Even the doctor has given up hope. Outsiders won't come near the village anymore.

I believe the village cannot be saved unless we welcome the spirits through The Rite Of Eternal Sight.

The shrine maiden turns 18 this very night.

A child severed from hearth and home, forced to live in isolation with no worldly bonds. She is now ready to become an eternal vessel.

This is the will of our gods.

To prepare the shrine maiden to become a vessel and carry out her final duty,

I must seal her eyes and mouth.

Only I can prepare the vessel and call upon the spirits.

Whether the rite brings a being of good or evil into the vessel is beyond my control.

"_This belonged to her. To prepare the vessel for the rite, they would seal a shrine maiden. That's what happened to The Woman In Black, for the sake of her village, her eyes and mouth were sewn shut."_

Story

The fearful words of the old woman and villagers… The scene The Woman In Black showed Melina…

The girl selected to be the maiden of the rite lived in isolation until the age of 18, then had her eyes and mouth sewn shut to become a vessel. The Woman In Black was this maiden…

"_The Woman In Black was forced to live in isolation just for the rite. She uses her curse to trap people because she was so unbearably lonely in life. And she takes their faces to reenact the rite in which her eyes and mouth were sewn shut. Could this be the truth behind the curse of the diary? What if the rite failed? What if The Woman In Black became imprisoned in darkness? If whatever caused the rite to fail also started the curse…That memory The Woman In Black showed us…Why did she show it to us? She wants me to remember something…What does she want me to remember?"_

The Old Woman's voice was heard…

"**There was a mistake. The maiden shared a bond with someone. A bond that must be…severed."**

I looked to my right and the Old Woman was there and set to fight yet again…

While fighting, I had to quickly move when she literally tried to stab me with needles and I had to switch to The Purple Mirror Lens when she let out purple mist. After using this method for a while, I snapped a picture once more and she vanished.

"**For the village…Never escape!**

The Old Woman's Cry

If the maiden shares even a single bond with someone, she'll remain attached to this world and fail as a vessel.

If an evil spirit is called through the rite, it will escape an impure vessel and all will become dark. The village will be destroyed.

If not for this plague, none of this would have happened.

If the maiden hadn't shared a bond, we wouldn't need to do this.

So the ceremony has come to this…

All bonds must be severed to keep the spirit contained.

The vessel must be sealed.

The spirit must never escape…

"_Sever a bond? Between me and The Woman In Black? What bond could I share with her?"_

We heard a very dark and sinister voice…

**I'll show you.**

**What I have done.**

**What you have done.**

**Remember…**

**Hmmm…Melina's reaction to the people looking at her seems quite suspicious don't you think my friends? I hope you enjoyed this mysterious chapter! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter for her review on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friend and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	11. What The Lost Memories Brought Together

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I continue our little horror-fest, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you! Let me warn you…You'll be in for a shock!**

**Note: Melina's memory and voice are in **_Italic, _**the dark voice is in Bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Spirit Camera or Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_An old woman and several angry villagers appeared and began accusing Melina of something. She became very frightened of them after hearing she has a bond that must be severed. The old woman says she has a bond with The Woman In Black as Melina's lost memories are mysteriously linked to The Woman In Black's actions. As her memories begin to unravel and new secrets are learned, perhaps Melina isn't who she thinks she is or who she appears to be._

_ -Melina's Memory #5-_

"**Remember…"**

I began having another vision where I was in the house and a girl was lying unconscious on the floor in the same room where the frightened girl tried to hide from the villagers. I heard a very dark and sinister laugh…The Woman In Black's snickering. Suddenly, she started to cry and then she let out a blood-curling scream; releasing a dark aura in the process. After that, the scene was over…

"_Was that The Woman In Black's memory? She was trapped in the darkness. The villagers…I don't understand. Why did she show me? I only remember being scared and alone in that house…"_

Melina began to grab her head in pain…much more pain.

"_And then…she was there. My family…The two of us."_

She quietly gasped and looked at me with a worried expression…

"_I remember…She's…My family…My only family."_

I found a piece of paper on the floor…

Melina's Voice

This house is big and dark.

I've been alone all this time—lonely and afraid.

I just want someone to talk to.

My silhouette on the screen, the big doll that's been thrown away—anything will do.

The old diary left by that old woman…

I want to share a diary with someone.

With my family, with a sister.

She answered me.

Someone who's not me.

Someone who will stay with me.

Her and me together always.

The diary is our bond—

A bond we can share forever.

The girl has the same name as me, Melina and Melina.

She'll know everything.

She'll accept everything.

She'll be my only family.

"_No one can understand. I had a family. We shared a diary. It was our own world, the door that connected us. I'm so sorry. I…I remember now. I remember everything. It's all my fault. I need to tell you everything, but I don't know where to start. Please, will you listen to me?"_

"Yes, Melina, of course I will."

"_What can I tell you about?"_

"How about the rite?"

"_The rite of greeting—of surrendering to a spirit—was an ancient ceremony in the village. The village was struck by a plague and abandoned by its doctor. There was no other way. A maiden without a family. A maiden with no bonds whatsoever—one raised in complete isolation. I was that maiden. The maiden must have her eyes and mouth sewn shut to become a spirit vessel. Once a spirit is captured in the vessel, it can never escape. But, I wasn't fit to be the maiden. I wasn't truly alone…"_

"What about The Woman In Black?"

"_I had created another Melina, another me. She was my only family. When the rite started and my eyes and mouth were sealed, something entered me. _ _The spirit…It was evil. It was darkness…I lost consciousness, but the other Melina awoke. The darkness took her instead of me. It imprisoned her within itself. The loneliness was unbearable. She never stopped longing for a family. So she pulled people into the diary and took the faces of those who tried to escape. She didn't want to be alone. She kept them and my lost memories trapped with her in her isolation."_

"What about the diary?"

"_The Diary Of Faces was my doorway to her world. At first she was like a doll, and I was just playing house. But at some point—I don't know when—she began to communicate with me. So, I thought she was truly alive, somewhere on the other side of the diary. If I could pass through the diary into her world, we could be together…That's all I ever wanted."_

"I have nothing else."

"_Ingo, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_What was my mistake?"_

"I'm guessing that you shared a bond."

"_Yes, I shared a bond…I was forced to live alone in that house. I was the maiden, the spirit vessel. Over time, I created another personality within myself. I created another world, a simple place just for the two of us, me and Melina. We used the diary to promise each other that we'd always be together. She wasn't real, but I created a bond with her just the same. That was my mistake. My eyes were sewn shut and the rite began. That's when it happened. I lost consciousness and she awoke. She was all alone. I remember a scream in the darkness, like someone being torn in two. Swallowed by darkness, I became trapped in the diary that connected us. Thank you, I understand now. I know why she takes people's faces, why she sews their eyes and mouths shut. I know what I have to do. I'm Melina and the other Melina too. I'm the only one who can appease her. But she's trapped in the darkness. She's become an evil spirit. I have to find a way to destroy the darkness."_

Story

The Woman In Black is Melina.

She's a piece of Melina's personality, her family, Melina and Melina.

If the two of them meet, the curse might end.

Trapped by darkness, Melina became an evil spirit.

The darkness must be dispelled.

"_When my eyes and mouth were sealed, I fell into never-ending darkness. The darkness…You can't see anything. It's empty, endless…I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I was in the house. I'd forgotten everything. I'd vanished, so the darkness took the Melina that remained. She had to pay for my mistake."_

The pouch of lenses started to glow again, and the final, white lens emerged and adjusted itself on the camera…

"_You now have The Inversion Lens. I'm afraid I can't tell you what it can show you."_

"_I'm so sorry, Melina. I brought all of this anguish and sadness upon you. I was near you in the house this whole time. I'd forgotten everything…I was afraid of you. You've been waiting for me for so long…You've been carrying the weight of my mistake this whole time. You've paid such a terrible price for my freedom. I want to return to you. I want to be together again."_

Melina was in so much pain right now, that she was starting to cry.

"_She's coming! She's still trapped in the darkness! No! Not like this! I'll be pulled into the darkness too!"_

Suddenly, The Camera Obscura began reacting to Melina's distressed voice…

It was probably trying to reveal something about her…

I switched to The Inversion Lens and aimed the camera at Melina. When I took a picture of her, I couldn't believe what appeared…

Melina was now The Woman In Black…

**Surprise! Surprise! Interesting discovery isn't it my friends? I want to once again thank jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for the grand finale!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. The Battle To Save A Friend

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, school got in the way and I couldn't get this done. But now I'm back and we can get on with this little horror-fest of mine! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Electra Flare, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends and I hope you enjoy the first phase of the final battle!**

**Note: Melina's voice and her final memory are in **_Italic, _**The Woman In Black (not Melina) is in bold, and the articles are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon or Spirit Camera (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

_Melina now remembers who she is…The Woman In Black. They share the same name…Melina and Melina. She wishes to return to her other half, but as a spirit consumed by darkness, Melina may be putting herself and her new friend in more danger than ever before._

_ -Melina's Memory #6-_

"**I've waited for so long…"**

I heard The Woman In Black's voice, Melina's voice in my mind…

The Other Melina's Voice

I've been waiting for you

You could see within me

You could touch my heart

You understood me

But when you swore you'd be with me forever

You left…

You betrayed me.

As long as you're here, the emptiness within me isn't empty anymore.

Don't leave me.

Let's go together to where we lost everything…

Open the purple door.

The voice and Melina vanished at the same time.

So many things were going through my mind at that moment…

Has Melina become the other Melina?

Has the darkness consumed her?

I have to find it…

The place where the other Melina lost everything. A purple door…Both Melinas are in there somewhere.

I turned to the final page of the diary which had a picture covered with some kind of blotch. I switched to The Restoration Lens and the blotch vanished and a door appeared. After switching to The Inversion Lens, the door turned purple.

The purple door, where everything was lost.

"_She's trapped in the darkness. Save her! End this curse!"_

The purple mist covering the door vanished, it opened up, and I was pulled into the diary…

I was on a wooded area with several vines on the floor. I looked up and there was The Woman In Black staring at me.

"**Why won't you come to me? I've waited for so long…Stay with me…forever. You can't run away. I won't let you escape."**

The vines around her tightened and the final battle began…

Similar to a previous battle, she used blood-like balls to attack. After avoiding those and shooting her once, she created two portals and several demonic villagers appeared. Luckily, they were pretty weak so they were defeated quickly.

Throughout the battle, I heard her snickering and repeating things she said before…

"**All alone…Stay with me forever…All alone…I've waited so long…Never escape…"**

Soon, she fell to the floor, clutching her head in agony…

"**Ahhhh…Why?! Why do you resist me?!"**

Then Melina appeared…

"_Hurry…Please…The camera…Stop me…"_

She was now absorbed by The Woman In Black…

"**You will never escape!"**

She then let out a piercing scream and another battle began.

This time with Melina into the mix…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to put the final battle into two chapters because there are two phases to it. By the way, the demonic villagers are pretty weak (one camera shot and they're gone.) I want to once again thank jazminewriter, Electra Flare, and GlaceonPlushie for their reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends and we'll see what happens to Melina next time!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	13. The Darkness Is Over

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, lots of things got in the way and I couldn't get this done. But, now that I have time, we can continue! Before I begin, I would like to thank jazminewriter for her review. Thanks a lot my friend, and please enjoy the final chapter of The Puppet Master Technique!**

**Note: Melina's voice is in **_Italic,_** and The Woman In Black's (not Melina) voice is in Bold.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon or Spirit Camera (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Puppet Master Technique

"**You will never escape!"**

All of the black mist vanished, and the final phase of the battle began…

At first, I had to follow Melina while she was slowly walking around me, getting closer and closer. When she was about to strike, I shot her with the camera then she backed off and screamed in pain. After shooting her once again, she vanished and The Woman In Black reappeared.

She used the same attacks from earlier, only this time she was faster…

Melina's distressed voice kept calling out to me…

"_Help…The darkness…Please stop her! It's my…fault…I created her…Help…"_

Eventually, the final shot was given and The Woman In Black fell down screaming in so much pain…

"**Ahhhhhhh!"**

I found myself back in the house, staring at Melina and The Woman In Black in the room with the purple door.

The Woman In Black was crying…not out of anger, but out of sadness and loneliness…

"**No, don't take her away."**

"_It's OK. It's over…"_

"**Why did you leave me!? Why!? I've been waiting for you for so long…"**

"_I'm sorry…I'll never leave you again. Close your eyes…"_

The room started to light up, and purple flower petals started to rise. The Woman In Black had calmed down after Melina touched her face and gave her a hug.

"_Let's stay here…together…And…never leave."_

Melina looked at me with an expression I've never seen. The door slammed shut, and I was pulled out of the diary.

I woke up in my bedroom; where everything started…Was this all a dream?

I saw the diary and the camera on the floor…I was able to sense Melina from the diary…from the page that started it all. I snapped a picture of the first page and I couldn't believe what appeared…

"_Thank you…"_

That's what appeared on the page-Melina's last words.

This was it…

Melina's final words marked the end of the diary's curse.

**I hope you enjoyed the final part of The Puppet Master Technique! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter for her review on the previous chapter and everyone else who made this story possible. Thanks a bunch all my friends-I couldn't have done this without your help and support!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review! **


End file.
